Becoming
by aelphwine
Summary: Experiment I did with getting into a character's head, by re-writing the scene. I tried to get across more of Kaye's perspective (i.e feelings and how the world looked after changing) and hopefully I accomplished that! Like i said, it is a re-write of a scene so originality is at 0%. Anyway, enjoy!


A pixie? The word sounded so..._frolicky. _Kaye smiled a bit though. She tried to imagine herself as if she were like her friends, Lutie or Gristle. Then Kaye went numb. Her whole life was a lie. Not only was the world lying to her, but she had been lying straight back at it. And her mother. How was she going to explain this to her mother? Someone who had risen what she thought was her daughter. Not only was Kaye not her daughter, but she was a pixie.

'How could they treat me like this? How could they leave me to clean up _their _mess?'Kaye thought, scenarios chased through her mind. 'My mother doesn't know who I am; _I _don't even know who I am!' Kaye worried. Her mind was racing; she had no idea what to do. She was so confused; all these thoughts were going by at once. She didn't even know who she was. But she knew how to find out.

She stared at the grass next to her, it was blotted with clovers.  
"How the fuck am I supposed to find a four leaf clover in all of this shit?" Kaye muttered angrily. There were a lot though, so she was certain she would find _one._ She sat down and went through, dragging her fingers through the green velvet of the earth. The night had made them cold and damp as she ran her fingers through preparing herself for the task at hand.

She picked up clover after clover, with no luck. She ripped clovers in half, trying to split them into 4 leaves. _I only have to touch it_ she thought. With that, she smiled a cocky grin and lay out on her back. She rolled through the patches seeming almost maniacal under the slowly rising sun. She had been up all night and the adrenaline was starting to rush. She rolled down a small hill into some dead grass and lay their staring up into the gradually brightening sun. She smiled but started to sadden again. She had no idea what to do about any of this. She turned to her side, eyes welling up as she curled into fetal position. She stared at her hands, trying to imagine how different they'd be if she were a pixie. Would they be quicker, like Gristles? She had no clue, and by this point she never thought she would. As Kaye examined her hands sadly, she became aware of a piece of skin that was peeling off one of her fingers.

She sat up cross legged; ignoring the assortment of twigs in leaves that got caught on her clothes and in her hair. She pulled at the piece of skin, trailing it down her arm. As it came off, a strip of green appeared on her arm. It didn't burn or sting at all. She stared at her arm, rubbing at the green to see if it was a grass stain. It wasn't. Kaye started panicking again. "Fuck! Now what?" Kaye muttered again. What was she going to do now? She couldn't just stroll into her house at 4o'clock in the morning with green skin. Her breathing quickened as she tried to stick the peeled off skin back on. The rubbing just made it worse, as more skin started to peel off. It wasn't even peeling now, it was just dissolving and disappearing. Kaye stood up quickly, feeling dizzy. She spun around trying to focus on her surroundings. She looked down at herself again, and she was completely green. The remainders of her peach skin were just falling off her legs now. She did a double take at herself, but it only got worse. _'Shut up, this what you wanted' _she reassured herself.

She rubbed her head with her long bony fingers. She looked around again, but everything seemed different. She looked into the sky to see if the sun had moved, but it hadn't. She looked at the trees again. They seemed brighter, and greener. Sharper, even. Her senses were more acute now. She could smell every single detail of the earth. She could smell the clovers she had just lay in. She could smell the wet dirt, the rotting wood. She heard dried out leaves crunch under footsteps from miles away. She could smell everything in the air, from the saturation to the car exhaust. She could smell a dead grasshopper on the ground a few meters away, slowly being devoured by ants. She could hear the clicking of their antennae as they walked in a line back to their nest. She could hear electricity flow through the wires above her. She could hear the breaths of some squirrels in far off trees. She could taste the chemical fumes in the air. She was so aware of everything around her. But it was too much. She couldn't handle all of it at once. She just wanted to go home, but she couldn't.

She had no where to go.


End file.
